


then i fell to the ground (and you smiled at me and said i don't wanna see you cry)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, SKATER DREAM, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The wound was the reason Dream was still awake, the bandages resting against his skin softly, a feeling different from the t-shirt. Every time he shifted in his bed, he felt the different cloth, it keeping him awake for far longer than he should be awake.The clock on the side of his bed showed it was nearing 6am, but his curtains blacked out any light threatening to shine in. The covers were cold, nicely so, and his sweats and hoodie were warm, the two different temperatures feeling nice together.or, Dream goes skateboarding and hurts himself (but Sap comes and saves the day)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 320





	then i fell to the ground (and you smiled at me and said i don't wanna see you cry)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a 3am haze the other day ok
> 
> anyways SKATER DREAM!!!! i WILL write more with skater dream i love it so much but i have like 10 WIP's so idk how long it will take (probably not that long bc i cant stop myself from writing)
> 
> title from sunflower by rex orange county
> 
> this could be platonic or romantic idk whatever u choose
> 
> U GET THIS TODAY BC I PASSED MY SPANISH TEST LMAO

The wound was the reason Dream was still awake, the bandages resting against his skin softly, a feeling different from the t-shirt. Every time he shifted in his bed, he felt the different cloth, it keeping him awake for far longer than he should be awake.

The clock on the side of his bed showed it was nearing 6am, but his curtains blacked out any light threatening to shine in. The covers were cold, nicely so, and his sweats and hoodie were warm, the two different temperatures feeling nice together.

He nearly could sleep, would be asleep already, if it wasn’t for the damn bandages. It was his fault he had them, though. Skateboarding without telling anyone where you’re going, plus going to try out a new place for the first time do not mix, especially when you do it while your fucking friend is visiting.

He wasn’t a total idiot, though, being smart enough to bring his phone (but not any knee pads or a helmet, Jesus Christ-). The wound wasn’t deep, but he had scrapped nearly all of the skin off, leaving blood to fall down his side, soaking his shorts and t-shirt. The white was stained red, and the pain was unbearable as he waited for Sap to pick up, his tears stinging as it hit the scrapes on his face.

By the time Sap picked up, he had dropped his phone to the ground in his lap, sucking in a breath harshly. His chest hurt, and he didn’t even notice Sap had picked up until the boy yelled into his phone, finally loud enough for Dream to hear.

He had picked up his phone, trying to hold back the tears, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying as he said a hello, trying to act like nothing happened. Sap talked before he could say anything else, asking him where the fuck was he, it’s nearly 6pm, and when the fuck was he going to come back.

He hadn’t realized how much he hurt until he tried to say Sap’s name, the end of it turning into a sob. He shoved his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the crying before it could truly begin, but Sap’s soft tone sends him over, making him continue.

Sap kept him on speaker the entire time he drove to pick him up, thankful that Dream decided to take the bus for once. He rushed out the moment he parked the car, kneeling beside Dream.

He had helped him into his car, worryingly glancing over every minute or two, face open to all of his emotions.

Dream never noticed the glances, though, head rested against the window, the cool glass soothing his face. He barely even noticed when they arrived back at his apartment, not until his door opened and he leaned forward for a second, gently being pushed back by Sap’s arms.

The younger man had helped him up, getting them inside and locking the door before they continued down to the bathroom. Sap had tossed Dream’s now red shirt into the laundry basket as they walked in, and carefully settled the blonde on the bathtub edge, leaving for a moment to grab the kit.

When he had returned, Dream was nearly tipped over, the exhaustion evident in his face. He had only slept for about an hour or two each the previous nights, and it was catching up to him now as he sat on the edge of the tub.

Sap cleaned and bandaged his wounds quickly, sticking a pink hello kitty bandaid underneath his eye and a blue captain america one across his forehead.

“Better?” He had asked, voice quiet in the bathroom, and Dream had nodded, eyes closed.

“Better.”

But here he was, nearly 12 hours later, still not asleep.

He knows Sap had slept, at least, last heard the man snoring a couple hours ago, and he’s sure he heard the coffee machine just a few minutes ago.

He groans to himself, gingerly climbing out of his bed as he pulls his cover with him, wrapping it around himself as he walks down the hall quietly. The apartment is quiet, the only sound coming from the TV in the living room.

Sap’s sitting on the couch, sitting to one side, and Dream carefully lies down on the cold, smooth surface, resting his head on the armrest that Sap’s arm had been on only a moment prior. He knows he stole it from the boy, but he’s too tired to care, yawning and twisting in place.

Once he’s finally comfortable again, he shivers, realizing the cover has slipped down, but he’s too tired to pull it back up, already resigning himself to his fate of a cold rest. Sap pulls it back up over him though, warming him again, and he nearly tells him thank you before a hand is in his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp.

Sap knows that the scratching of his scalp relaxes him, and he uses it nearly every chance he gets, most of the time when the two are together in a place, lulling the blonde to sleep with it, and this time is no different. He can feel the pull, and he lets his eyes slip shut, his breath slowly evening out as the scratches continue.

“I love you.” He says in the silence, and he smiles when he hears it repeated back, the sound in his mind as he falls asleep in his best friends arms.

**Author's Note:**

> im @stanruis on tumblr rn


End file.
